everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo Galante
Prince Cosmo Pylades Galante he/him is a 2019-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by amatoresx. Cosmo is the son and oldest child of the current generation's Gervaise and Yolande from the English fairy tale The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde, written by Mary de Morgan. He is currently attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Ilari Stepanov. Cosmo was raised by his parents to become a distinguished hero whose image will last in people's memories forever after, thus making his alignment as a royal reflect the kind of upbringing he had. He's determined to follow in his father's footsteps as the next generation's Gervaise, as well as honoring his family's legacy and making his father proud. Quite honestly, he simply couldn't ask for a better destiny. Despite his unrelenting dedication to his own destiny, he feels sympathy for those involved in the Rebel Movement and understands the purpose of rebelling, even if it's not something he'd do personally. Boasting the most brightest and handsome smile, Cosmo is a cheerful individual whose very presence immediately lightens up the atmosphere (which is ironically something he himself finds difficult to read). He’s a highly charismatic individual, which in turn allows for him to keep up his reputation of being a popular and well-liked student at Ever After High, being held in high regards by both his peers and teachers. His optimism and glee allows for him to see the best in everything, including life itself! Well, everything except his laughably pathetic attempts at romance, that is… but still! Cosmo continues to persist in maintaining his sunny disposition, which he insists is a genuine display of his character—and no, it’s definitely not a façade to cover up his fear of being an inadequate hero or a disappointment to his family, why would someone think that…? History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Cosmo was born to Gérasime and Yolaine Galante—the current generation’s Gervaise and Yolande—after they were crowned co-rulers of the fictional French kingdom of Aureville (not to be confused with the real-life commune in Southwestern France) alongside the recently coronated King Formosus, who was their story's Prince Florestan. He was born in the grand royal palace located in the center of the kingdom, where he was raised alongside his younger sister Arthémise and his friend Florent by his parents and King Formosus for his entire childhood and early adolescence. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance TBA Hobbies & Interests Fencing TBA Horticulture TBA Jewelry Making TBA Romance Literature TBA Fairy Tale - The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde How the Story Goes : Main Article: The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde How Does Cosmo Come Into It? After the current generation's Gervaise and Yolande (named Gérasime and Yolaine respectively) returned home to the kingdom of Aureville with the current generation's Prince Florestan (named Formosus), the got married and later crowned co-rulers of Aureville by Florestan himself, who had just been crowned as the kingdom's new ruler. The couple then had a child—a baby boy named Cosmo. They also had another child—a baby girl named Arthémise—several years after Cosmo was born. Being the eldest born between the two children, Cosmo was destined to follow in his father's footsteps and become the next Gervaise in The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde. He also grew up alongside his friend and fellow storymate Florent, who would grow up to become the story's next Prince Florestan. Opinions on Destiny Being royal-aligned, Cosmo is staunch in his dedication to his destiny and is determined to follow in his father's footsteps as the next Gervaise in the original story. His faithfulness to his destiny is mainly fueled by how he was raised to exceed his family's expectations and was always told that he'd "blow us (his family) away", as well as his desire to make his father and the rest of his family proud. In addition to his pride in his family's legacy, Cosmo greatly desires to be seen as a mighty and valiant hero once he fulfills his destiny. His family always expressed that he can and will become one of the greatest heroes in all of Ever After, whose image will leave a lasting impression on the minds of others. He ended up taking what his family said to heart and it became one of his maim goals in life, which adds more purpose to his vehement loyalty to his destiny and alignment as a royal. Parallels TBA Education TBA Class-ics Schedule TBA Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Fourth Year TBA Hextracurricular Activities Bookball Team TBA Enchanted Forest Club TBA Track and Shield Team TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' Quotes TBA Trivia *”Cosmo” as a name is an Italian and English name that means “order, decency, and beauty”. **His surname ”Galante” is derived from the ancient French word "galant", which means "someone in love" (referencing Cosmo's seemingly-perpetual lovesickness) or "someone who has fun" (alluding to his frivolous and cheerful nature). **His middle name "Pylades" references the character from Greek mythology who was the cousin of Orestes (the protagonist of The Oresteia and Orestes). ***The character Pylades is mostly identified for his strong friendship with his cousin Orestes, which also references Cosmo's close friendship with his friend Florent D'Aureville (who is like a brother to him). **His original surname was "Giroux", which is a French surname derived from the Germanic name "Gerulf" (meaning "wolf" or "spear"). *Cosmo's first language is French, though he's also fluent in English, Latin, and Greek. *His personality type is ENFP. *His temperament is the Sanguine-Phlegmatic combination. *Cosmo's birthday coincides with Earth Day, which is celebrated on April 22nd. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde Category:Royals Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:French Category:Royalty